


The Stars Shine For You

by evilythedwarf



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen Darling is beautiful and smart and at thirty something she's still Daddy's girl, and all that means nothing because she doesn't have the only thing she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Yellow' by Coldplay.

_Look at the stars,_  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do

She loved Nick George more than she had ever loved anyone else. She loved him more than she loved herself and that's why she let him go. She loved him so much, that losing him almost killed her, but it hurt less than thinking about Nick waking up one day and realizing that she wasn't as special as he thought. So she let him go before he could leave her and that's about the bravest and most stupid thing she's ever done, but it's not something she can take back and it's not something she even wants to take back.

Because look at her and at the mess she made of her live and if part of her, a very tiny part, believes that had Nick been there with her things would have been way different, well, a greater part of her believes that that she only would have ended up dragging him with her and she loved, loves, will always love him, too much to do that to him.

So, Karen Darling is beautiful and smart and at thirty something she's still Daddy's girl, and all that means nothing because she doesn't have the only thing she really wants, and she can't have it because of her own damn stupidity and it makes no sense, at all, unless you're her and it's 3 am and you're holding a glass of whiskey on one hand and the phone on the other and you're just this side of saying fuck it, I will call him except you don’t because he's Nick George and he's good and happy and that’s just...

Karen Darling was there the day he graduated, standing in the back, wearing a summer dress and tears on her eyes. She sent a brown teddy bear the day his daughter was born and she tried not to think about the children she didn't have and would never have because he was the only one she ever pictured being daddy to her mommy and she didn't cry then, not anymore, not with two marriages under her belt already and a heart that kept getting harder and harder on the outside. 

And now she’s here and alone and she’s just fine, really. She tells herself she’s just fine with the way everything turned out because even if she’s not happy, she’d much rather be unhappy alone than having her boy and being unhappy with him and if all she can do is stand in the sidelines and wonder what it all would have been like with him by her side, she will do that and have a grand time doing it.

Karen Darling is many things, but she’s never been one to run away [except for that one time, and, well, that was the only time it really mattered but what’s done is done, right?] and she will face life with a smile and a drink on her hand and she won’t regret a thing.

[the end]


End file.
